


things you said when you were drunk

by loulou76



Category: One Direction, Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulou76/pseuds/loulou76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OK, I got this idea from some prompts I saw on conscious--ramblings' fabulous blog. Just a little drabble, I haven't written anything in ages and this just grabbed me!!!</p><p>(Also - it's all fiction, blah, blah, blah)</p>
    </blockquote>





	things you said when you were drunk

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I got this idea from some prompts I saw on conscious--ramblings' fabulous blog. Just a little drabble, I haven't written anything in ages and this just grabbed me!!!
> 
> (Also - it's all fiction, blah, blah, blah)

He didn't mean to, that's the thing. He didn't mean to drink all those shots and he certainly didn't mean to follow that with a bottle of wine. But. He had - and yet he could still feel the stirring feeling that was definitely something like jealousy.

Why was Nick over there flirting with every fucking bloke in the club? And he hadn't looked twice at Louis, after the brief nod of recognition when they had both been at the bar. Fuck this.

"Fuck this." Louis pushed himself up out of the booth and wobbled over to the dance floor.

"Lou," Liam jumped out after him, "wait up - you're going to fall over, you idiot!"

Louis turned and raised an eyebrow at Liam as he backed into the mass of dancing people. He turned and began to dance, pulling out all his best sultry moves. He could grind with the best of them. Take that Grimshaw.

Suddenly Louis felt hands slide around his waist and a warm body press up against him. He ground back against the mystery man and felt him lean down to whisper in his ear.

"Do you know how hot you are Tomlinson?"

What the fuck! Louis spun round so fast he felt giddy. "Grimshaw. What do you think you're doing?" Louis snarled.

"Oh, stand down tiger. I saw you looking at me earlier. Don't pretend you weren't."

Louis took a breath, he was way too drunk for this. The room was spinning a bit and he may or may not have been swaying slightly.

"You aren't interested in me, Grimshaw. Just fuck off and leave me alone." Louis turned and tried to leave, but everything was getting more wobbly. Where the fuck was Liam? He felt firm hands grip his shoulders as Nick guided him towards the exit.

"Louis. You need to go home, I'm going to put you in a cab. I'll let Liam know."

"Why the fuck are you being nice to me? You don't give a shit about me." Louis was genuinely confused.

Nick sighed as they emerged onto the pavement. 

"Right Tomlinson. You are pissed and I doubt you'll remember this in the morning. But I do give a 'shit about you.' I actually think you're the hottest, most beautiful man I've ever met. You're fucking infuriating - but that just makes me like you even more. OK?" Nick met Louis' eyes, instantly regretting his outburst. Louis' blue eyes were wide and shocked.

"What? You ... you ..." 

Louis never finished that thought - he doubled over and started to vomit instead.

*

The following morning, Louis woke with a groan and grabbed his phone. There was a text from Liam explaining how he'd got him home last night. Louis owed him one. Then realisation slowly crept in - he'd had a really fucking weird conversation with Nick Grimshaw. Had ... had Nick said he thought Louis was beautiful? And then ... oh fuck ... Louis had vomited on him.

Louis reached for his phone again and pulled up the contact 'fuckwit'. He sent off a quick text:

HUNGOVER AS FUCK BUT I STILL REMEMBER WHAT YOU SAID. SORRY FOR VOMITING ON YOU - LET ME TAKE YOU OUT TO DINNER TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU???? BY THE WAY, YOU'RE DEFINITELY HOTTER THAN ME ...

Across London, Nick smiled at his phone. Well. He thought he'd make the biggest drunken idiot of himself, well second after Louis, but no. He'd got a date instead.


End file.
